


Trigger finger

by DaftDays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM themes, Basically Erwin fucks Levi with a gun, Dominance, Gun Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Submission, gunfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDays/pseuds/DaftDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gun barrel slides from Levi's cheek to his ear and presses down below it, digging underneath his chin, to the soft flesh until it's hard for Levi to swallow.</p><p>”Levi”, Erwin says, almost purring, his voice low and strong, gentle yet firm. He is asking nice this time but Levi knows it's the final call.<br/>”Open your mouth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger finger

**Author's Note:**

> SNK kink meme fill, go here for the original prompt --> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8340446
> 
> And here I am with another crappy pwp thing. But what can I say, guns and mouths put together make up one of my biggest kinks. I couldn't resist when I came by the prompt. 
> 
> I don't know much about guns and even less about guns in English so this is probably full of wrong terminology and improper gun handling and whatever but it's fiction, not a rule book.
> 
> Also, I don't know what kind of guns they use in snk to be specific but they now have safety in them.

”Open your mouth.”

The words are smooth and low, Erwin doesn't bother to raise his voice, not here, not now, not for Levi. Levi doesn't need it, he knows better than to disobey.

Except today it seems he doesn't. Levi presses his lips together tight, his eyes full of defiance as he looks up at Erwin, brows knit together and hands held at bay behind his back with no other ties but Erwin's words. He is almost naked, clad only in his underwear and kneeling on the floor, a carpet protecting his small but powerful body from the chill of the stone floor. The cold metal presses against his pale cheek and after a long moment Levi deliberately breaks the eye contact to glare at it, the gun and the hand holding it. He doesn't turn his head, doesn't move even an inch, only glares at the gun with eyes that would promise fast, painful death to the person holding the weapon had it been anyone but Erwin. 

It's drags out long enough for Erwin to start missing those fiery eyes on him, and with a little nudge of the gun he pulls Levi's attention, and his gaze, back to himself.

The gun barrel slides from Levi's cheek to his ear and presses down below it, digging underneath his chin, to the soft flesh until it's hard for Levi to swallow. He tries anyway and almost jerks away from cold metal when his breath catches unpleasantly. He doesn't, though, but narrows his eyes at Erwin and then frowns when Erwin crouches down in front of him. The pressure of the gun eases a little but then there is a hand, big and strong and warm, so unlike the gun barrel, against his other cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone, the gentleness of the act contrasting starkly with the harsh bite of the gun. 

It's warm, and Levi doesn't think as he leans against the hand, just a little, baring his neck a tiny bit more, and Erwin takes the hint, stroking the slender neck with the handle of the weapon, his fingers brushing against Levi's skin and sending tiny jolts down the smaller man's neck and back. 

”Levi”, Erwin says, almost purring, his voice low and strong, gentle yet firm. He is asking nice this time but Levi knows it's the final call.  
”Open your mouth.”

The gun barrel leaves his neck and then it's pressing against Levi's closed lips. There is a flash of something in the steel grey eyes, not quite fear, not quite nerves, something much harder to identify. Levi knows there is nothing to fear when he is with Erwin, Erwin would never hurt him, and even if he would it would be for such a good reason Levi would have no reason to complain. So maybe he is just being stubborn, maybe he doesn't want to give in just yet and it shows, just for a passing moment before it's gone.

Slowly, so slowly it feels almost hesitant, Levi parts his lips and Erwin gently presses the gun forward, into his mouth, against his waiting tongue. Levi relaxes into it and the tension in his face eases a little, his eyes fluttering almost shut as he open his mouth wider and allows the gun to slide in deeper. His entire body shudders as Erwin slides his hand down to the captain's neck, thumb stroking over the his adam's apple. Levi's skin is soft, his muscles still tense but not quite as much as before, and slowly Erwin pulls the gun out again, not quite completely but almost so, and then thrusts it in again. 

Levi growls, low in his throat and heat flares on his cheeks as he rubs the gun barrel with his tongue as if it was something else entirely, made of flesh and blood. There's something about this all, the way Erwin is touching him, all strong and possessive and commanding, his hand on Levi's neck still, and the weapon pushing into his mouth, the danger of it all. He doesn't know if the gun is loaded, Erwin didn't tell him and he didn't ask, didn't want to, he doesn't need to know. He trusts Erwin not to pull the trigger, but the thrill is still there, the spike of adrenaline when his teeth clack against the metal, and it feels good. Levi doesn't want to admit it but fuck, it feels good, it sends a shudder down his spine and something coils inside his stomach. 

And when Erwin fucks his mouth with the gun Levi moans around it, heat pooling in his groin, his arms shaking as he fights to keep his hands behind his back. It's not that he's turned on by the gun itself, or so he tells himself, but by Erwin and the way he keeps touching him, the way he holds Levi and pushes the gun in deeper, the metal now slightly warm and sliding wetly deeper, his saliva coating the hard surface and spilling out onto his chin.

When Erwin pulls the gun out, Levi is panting slightly, his lips swollen and wet, and without giving it another thought he leans in and licks the gun barrel. His eyes flick up to Erwin's, they take in the older man's slightly reddened cheeks and his parted lips before landing on Erwin's eyes, deep and dark, still looking down at him but pleased this time, and as he watches Erwin quirks one eyebrow at him but says nothing. Levi then looks up at him with challenging, stormy eyes and licks the gun again. He drags his tongue up nice and slow, all the way from the hammer to the muzzle and then swirls his tongue around it before finishing up, his lips pressing together again as he waits.

The barrel is still wet when it is pulled back and under Levi's watchful eye, Erwin disengages the safety. 

It's chilling, the way the gun now slides against his skin, slick and disgusting for a moment before all the spit has been rubbed off and then it just slides, all the way down, stroking Levi's skin, delivering Erwin's caresses to him, to his chest, around his nipples, down all the way until it brushes against Levi's still clothed cock. It jumps anyway, underneath his boxers, and of course Erwin notices. The barrel presses down between Levi's legs, rubbing his erection with slow, deliberate moves, dragging along his clothed length with maddening, slow deliberation. 

The weapon keeps caressing him like a mockery of how Erwin sometimes strokes their cocks together, it's hard and ruthless and Levi can't tear his eyes away as a tiny, wet stain appears in the fabric at the head of his arousal. His hips jerk forward as Erwin moves the gun muzzle to rub the very tip of his cock, his lips falling apart again, his breathing faster now, more desperate. The gun shifts a little, aligns itself against Levi's crotch again, and a strong hand catches his jaw, pulls Levi's face up as the captain rocks his hips against the gun.

The look in Erwin's eyes is more arousing than any physical stimulation could ever be. The commander is watching him, his eyes dark and filled with barely controlled lust and arousal, his entire focus on the smaller man in front of him as if Levi is the most beautiful, the most tempting thing he has ever seen in his entire life. His hand is firm, holding Levi's head in place, not that it would be needed, that look alone would be enough to keep Levi there for as long as Erwin could ever want. His hips keep moving, though, rubbing his cock against the gun, and the look Erwin is giving him draws a soft moan from Levi's lips as another wave of pleasure rushes over him, his stomach cramping in warning. 

There must be something in his eyes, in his face, for the gun is pulled away and Erwin stands up, points at the bed. He doesn't need words, he knows Levi understands him perfectly without them, and he grabs a cloth to wipe the barrel as he waits for Levi to obey. 

Levi doesn't need to be told twice. His knees ache as he stands up, he was on the floor a little too long but he doesn't complain, doesn't flinch. The denied orgasm is making him tremble, burning him from within, his hands shaking as he stretches them a little, and his pulsing erection strains the fabric of his boxers so uncomfortably he wants to squirm. He doesn't, though, because he can still feel Erwin's eyes on him and he refuses to show such weakness, and so he does nothing but climbs on the bed, adjusts to the mattress as it dips underneath his hands and knees. The softness barely registers as Levi spreads his legs, just a little, and pushes his hips up, his ass in the air, offering it up to Erwin the way he knows the older man likes it.

The low, rumbling sound from behind him confirms he's right. It sounds almost like a purr, or maybe a growl, of a big cat stalking its prey.

The air feels cold against his heated skin. Levi lets his head drop as he waits, his back tense, muscles quivering. He waits for the gun, waits for the metal to touch his skin, with the safety undone, nothing between him and the possible bullet except Erwin's finger on the trigger guard. Seconds tick by and Levi is still waiting, holding his breath, his hands shaking again, and then, finally, there's a touch on his lower back, light as a feather and warm, but not warm enough to keep the shiver from rushing down Levi's back. He arches into the touch, into Erwin's fingers that are gently massaging his back, coaxing him to relax. Levi won't, he can't, not with the gun behind him. He is hyper aware of the weapon and of the man holding it, of every shift Erwin makes behind him, and he nearly gasps as the bed dips the little from Erwin's weight when the commander leans one knee on it. 

”Levi”, Erwin urges, his voice lower now, a little breathless, and his fingers brush over Levi's offered ass, gently massaging his balls through the fabric.  
”Spread your legs wider.”

Levi takes a second to appreciate Erwin's fingers before he follows through, nudging his legs wider apart and without waiting for the word he drops to his elbows, pushing his hips higher, trying to rock against Erwin's fingers but then they are gone, leaving him tense and waiting again. 

”Patience, Levi, let's get these off first”, Erwin murmurs and for a moment the gun is left on the bed, far enough that Levi can't accidentally kick it, while Erwin pulls down the piece of clothing hiding Levi's ass from the view. 

It's a relief, to finally get his arousal free of the cum-stained boxers and Levi sighs, relaxes a little, his forehead back against the mattress. The air feels even colder now, it's giving him goosebumps and Erwin's fingers stroking his ass aren't helping one bit. Soon enough they are gone, though, leaving Levi momentarily feeling even more alone before something wet and hot presses against his entrance.

It's impossible not to tense up at first and so Levi does just that, his back arching even more, pleasure spiking inside him as Erwin's tongue works his hole, laps the wrinkled skin before pushing inside, past the tight ring of muscle. It's so hot inside him, Erwin's tongue massaging him even though they both know it's not needed, Levi has prepared himself already, but it's even better this way.

”Erwin...!” His voice is rough and low, full of want, and he pushes his hips back, just a little. Erwin's tongue pushes deeper and a strong hand grabs his hip, holding him still. Levi gasps and squirms, his entire body shaking as Erwin fucks him with his tongue, his cock heavy and throbbing between his legs. 

The second time he gasps out Erwin's name he is close, so close, he only needs a little more. He needs so little, yet Erwin refuses to give it to him. The mouth pulls away but the hand doesn't, Erwin holds him in place as Levi squirms to get away and growls, his parted, panting lips and hooded eyes twisting into a scowl directed over his shoulder at the older man behind him. He is still close, but slowly the haze starts to subside and Erwin holds him through it, waits for Levi to come down, for his release to escape him once again. It's almost painful, the pressure between his legs and Levi nudges his hips, wordlessly telling Erwin to get on with it.

Erwin does, but only after waiting for a few more breaths, to make sure the danger has passed. Not that there really had been any, but he doesn't want to let Levi come, not quite yet. 

”Hold still”, he says and reaches for a drawer by the bed. It squeaks the way it always does and again, Levi makes a mental note to oil it. The thought is gone as fast as it came, though, as Erwin opens a bottle of lubricant oil. Levi doesn't see it, he doesn't get to watch as Erwin coats the gun barrel with the oil, makes sure every inch is covered, but he knows it's happening. He is shivering again, his muscles tensing up once more as a hand comes back to rest on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart a little, allowing the cold weapon to rub between them, over Levi's crack and hole. It leaves behind a trace of oil, it's slimy and disgusting when Erwin let's go to add a little more to the gun and Levi bites his lip, sighing, he doesn't want to complain but it feels gross. He wants to wipe himself clean, or take a bath, preferably both, but Erwin is not going to allow that and he knows it. He knows, because Erwin's hand is on his ass again, spreading it wide, and then the pressure of the gun's muzzle at his entrance makes Levi gasp, his hips shifting forward, away from the gun and then right back against it.

”Relax, Levi”, Erwin hushes and strokes the skin of Levi's buttock with his thumb while a bit of the barrel pushes inside the captain.

It's slow yet demanding, hard and stiff and unyielding, and Levi's mouth is already open as the gun barrel slides in the first inch and then stops. He growls, deep in his throat, and pushes his hips back, against the gun and Erwin's hand and the latter gives way, just a bit, Erwin lets him push back until the barrel is halfway in.

It feels foreign, so hard and cruel, so unlike anything Levi is used to, so unlike Erwin's cock. It's different but it's good, if only because it's Erwin holding the gun, Erwin and no-one else, and so Levi rolls his hips back again, taking it deeper until it won't go anymore. He feels stretched wide open, so full but it's like nothing he knows, and it's so lewd, with Erwin watching him like that, his fingers still caressing Levi's ass, stroking the skin as if Levi was something precious he couldn't get enough of. Then it stops, short and abrupt, and Erwin removes his hand, leaving Levi's skin cold and missing the touch.

”Don't move”, Erwin tells him and Levi freezes on the spot, doesn't move, not even a little, not even when Erwin pulls the gun out and pushes it back in. It's slow, almost like torture of the sweet kind, so slow Levi wants to cry out, to snap at Erwin to hurry up. He is so sensitive already and his cock is throbbing again as it hangs heavy between his legs, pre-cum pooling at the head and the slow thrusts of the gun make his breath catch, his forehead pressing into the sheets. 

”Faster, Erwin, fuck”, Levi gasps and for a slow, torturous moment the weapon stops moving altogether, just long enough for Levi to raise his head and turn to glare at Erwin over his shoulder. It seems as if that is exactly what Erwin has been waiting for, for the moment Levi locks eyes with him he thrusts the gun forward again, much faster this time, in a different angle, and Levi cries out, from both pleasure and surprise. His back arches sharply and he grabs a pillow, pulls it to his face to muffle his groans as the gun picks up the pace, finding a faster, steady rhythm that leaves him gasping for air, and when the gun brushes against his prostate he cries out again, low and rough, the sound catching in his throat.

It's right there, he can feel it, the orgasm building behind his closed eyelids, between his legs. It's so close again, so inviting, so close yet once again when he is almost there the pleasure is gone. This time Levi all but screams a curse into the pillow and fists the sheets, almost as if he's attempting to tear them apart and he rocks his hips back helplessly, one hand slinking back to touch his cock, to give him that final push Erwin keeps denying him. 

Levi doesn't get to touch himself. A hand, much bigger than his, naturally Erwin's, grabs his wrist and holds it still. Not for long, though, with almost ridiculous ease Erwin yanks his arms and grabs his hip and Levi finds himself on his back, legs spread, looking up at Erwin's face. He has to fight down the urge to spit at the older man.

”Erwin, what the hell are you getting at?!” Levi snaps breathlessly, his voice so desperate it would make his ears burn if he was in any state of mind to care about such things. Lucky for him he isn't, and the way the corners of Erwin's mouth tilt up at his words makes his temper flare. He kicks out his leg, barely missing Erwin's side and tries to yank his wrist free, and with that the smile is gone.

”Patience, Levi, I will give you what you need. Just bear with me a little longer”, Erwin hums. He grabs Levi's other hand as well and leans over the shorter man, holding his wrists above his head in a tight, bruising grip. His thigh brushes against Levi's crotch and Levi bucks his hips instinctively, attempting to get any kind of friction, any kind of relief for the throbbing need between his legs. 

He's certain he sees a hint of the smile again as Erwin pulls back just a little, shifting his weight so Levi can't rub up against him, and then the gun is there again, pushing into him.

This time, Levi gets to keep eye contact the whole time. Erwin doesn't start slow, he goes straight to the fast, ruthless thrusts, pushing the gun inside Levi's body with such desperation it almost feels as if the weapon is in fact part of Erwin himself. His hold of Levi's wrists keeps, it holds even as Levi trashes against him, tries to pull free, spews curses and little carnal love songs at him as the pleasure keeps building up the pressure again.

This time, Erwin tells Levi to keep his hands where they are. This time, he lets go of Levi's wrists and wraps his fingers around Levi's leaking cock, the contact feeling so good it's borderline painful. It's all Levi needs and he cries out, loud and shameless, it's a mix of Erwin's name and simple pure need, his cock shooting white strings of cum on his chest. Erwin strokes Levi through his orgasm, keeping up with the rhythm of the gun still thrusting inside him. He milks Levi's orgasm for all it's worth, giving him light, gentle touches even when the captain collapses against the mattress, his chest heaving and legs shaking, sweat rolling down his temple where his bangs aren't sticking to his skin. Levi feels spent, his entire body devoid of all energy, the feeling of bliss and relief flooding over him and he doesn't want to get up, doesn't want to move.

So he stays still, his eyes barely open as he watches Erwin pull out the gun and wipe it clean. It still leaves a mess between his legs but even the slide of the lubricant doesn't bother Levi now, not yet. He watches as Erwin checks the safety, still disengaged, and then the man is leaning over him again, stroking his sweaty chest, all the way up to his neck. He grabs Levi's chin and kisses him, slow and languid without even a hint of the earlier urgency, the gun digging softly underneath his chin. 

When Erwin pulls back, the gun doesn't. The barrel presses softly to the side of Levi's throat, and as he watches Erwin's finger finds the trigger.

”I love you, Levi”, Erwin almost whispers, his voice soft and proud, and Levi doesn't even flinch when he pulls the trigger.

Silence fills the room for a few seconds as Levi holds Erwin's gaze, the gun still underneath his chin. There is no gunshot, no blood, nothing but his heavy breathing and Erwin's eyes on him. Finally, a low chuckle escapes Levi's lips and he raises his hand to push the gun away, gingerly as if he's touching a little bird, something fragile and not a lethal weapon.

"You kinky fuck", he murmurs and shakes his head. Erwin smiles back, warm if a little tense, and Levi's eyes travel from his face down to Erwin's chest and stomach, then between his legs and to the waiting bulge in the commander's pants.

"Now, let me do something about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [ my tumblr](http://daftd.tumblr.com/), feel free to come and say hi or chat about Eruri or your day or anything you can think about!


End file.
